Guardian Angel
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: Treize died in the Eve wars. Autobot Prowl fell in the Battle for Autobot City. Or did they? Enter three very different characters coming together to aid the Andromeda. AU
1. Prologue

A/N: For those who have read "Lion and Sword" say hi to Lance and Megilenelen. Yes, they will be joining us for this new adventure. For right now, this is a completely different story. Not related to "Lion and Sword." That may change…

Please, no using Lance and Megilenelen (Or any of the other OCs) without e-mailing me the story title. Lance may bite until e-mail is sent. For those just joining us, Lance is from a mysterious race that can transform into lions. He can bite. :-) Slight crossover from Narnia (only Aslan at the moment). More details at the end of the prologue.

Prologue

The Tallgeese II drifted back away from Altron, fatally struck. "That was beautiful Wufei," Treize managed.

"Treize, no!" Wufei cried. "How could you?" He stared as the Tallgeese's reactor began to glow.

_Zechs, I'll be waiting on the other side,_ Treize thought.

Wufei was about to cry out again when he saw another MS descending toward the duel at high speed. Golden light obscured it and it was moving far too fast to be anything but a Gundam. Wufei stared at it. _Wing Gundam?_ He didn't see it but the same golden light was gathering around the Tallgeese's cockpit.

Lance's teeth gritted. _Almost there. Hang on._ He gripped Megilenelen as his suit hurtled toward the Tallgeese. _Now!_ Everything went gold.

Wufei watched helplessly as the Tallgeese II exploded. "Blast it!" he howled. Wufei's head fell, tears streaming down his checks. "I didn't think I'd win," he whispered, as grief and anguish filled his heart.

Autobot City…

Elektra knelt next to the fallen Autobot. _You fought well Prowl._ The Autobot's pieces were scattered all around the wreckage of the shuttle. The lioness rose and closed her eyes. _Not __this day! He will not fall this day._ Her hands came up, glowing red. The light engulfed the shuttle for a moment and when it faded, lioness and Autobot were gone.

A/N: All questions welcome. To nip the obvious ones in the bud however…Yes, this is a crossover fic. 'Tis between three, yes I said three, timelines. Gundam Wing, Transformers (G1), and (drumroll) Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda (Hereafter referred to as Andromeda). Gundam Wing and Transformers will only contribute characters/ideas for now. For Andromeda newcomers, here is an extremely brief intro to Andromeda: The _Andromeda Ascendant_ is a High Guard warship from the days of the Systems Commonwealth. The Commonwealth was the government of three galaxies (Milky War, Triangulum, and Andromeda). The High Guard was the military of the Commonwealth. _Andromeda_ is caught in the opening battle of the Nietzchean (more on them later) revolt against the Commonwealth and is trapped on the event horizon of a black hole with her captain, Dylan Hunt. The Commonwealth falls and the Long Night begins. 300 years later, the _Andromeda _is towed out of the black hole by the _Euraka Maru_. Dylan joins forces with the _Maru_'s crew and sets out to restore the Commonwealth.


	2. An Unusual Team

Chapter One: An Unusual Team 

A/N: MSmobile suit for Gundam newcomers

The young man's eyes snapped open and he started up only to halt and wince at the pain. His hand slipped to his side and he closed his eyes against the pain. After a few moments the pain lessened and he looked around. Empty bunks lined the room. He could see panels set into various points of the wall and medical instruments on counters. He was the only one in the room. Before he could figure out where he was, the large door hissed open. A young woman with blond hair and emerald eyes came in.

"Good, you're awake."

The young man looked up at her. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Call me Allura," she replied, coming over to him.

The man nodded and, struggling for an ounce of composure, asked, "Do you know who I am?"

She frowned. "I was afraid of this. Lance was able to rescue you when your suit exploded but you were badly injured."

"Suit?"

"Your mobile suit," she told him. Then her emerald eyes widened. "What do you remember?"

The injured man tried to think. "I know what everything in here is. I just can't remember anything." He looked up pleadingly. "Please, do you know who I am?"

Allura chose her words with care. "I expect that you will dislike it but even if I knew, I could not tell you…"

"What?"

She nodded. "You must remember your past. If I or any other told you," she shrugged, "It would be as if you were hearing about a stranger's life, not your own."

The injured pilot gave a slow nod. _I may not like it but she makes sense._ He looked up at her again. "What do I do for a name until then?"

The blond head tilted as the other thought it over. "How about we call you George?"

The pilot rolled the name around for a moment. "I'm not sure it fits me but it's better than nothing."

Allura gave a nod of agreement. "Now, then. I need to have a look at your side…"

Lance slid another part into place and held it as Riku connected the wiring. Keith slipped the armor over Lance's piece and Riku bolted it in.

Rike nodded. "That's in place."

Lance eyed the remaining pieces. "Any idea how long this is going to take?"

Riku shook his head. "The Autobot's in bad shape. We're lucky the main body was halfway salvageable. Add in the upgrades we've planned and this project might take a few weeks."

Keith brushed his hair back. "Let's take a break."

The three looked up as Elektra entered. "How's it going?"

Riku grunted. "This machine is in awful condition. I'll need to completely rewire it."

The female nodded sadly. "I feared that, Brother." She turned to Lance. "He's awake."

"How bad?"

"He cannot remember his past," the lioness replied.

Keith scowled. "That isn't good. Can we help him?"

"Allura says that it is up to Treize now."

Lance eyed the lioness. "What are we calling him?"

"George."

Three weeks later…

George eyed the robot. It was shorter than the two Gundams also occupying the hanger but he could tell it was different. The mech was black and white, and built like a MS. The pilot tilted his head. Except, it wasn't like any MS he'd ever seen. Memory or no memory he knew the mech wasn't a MS. He studied the wing like projections on the mech's shoulders. They looked more like car doors than wings and the mech's chest looked like the front of the car that went with the doors. George turned to his companion. "What is it?"

Lance grinned. "He's a Transformer."

"Transformer?"

"Yep. See the car?"

George snorted. "It's rather obvious…" He gaped at the other. "It can transform into…"

Lance nodded.

George looked the mech over again. "Where does the pilot go?"

"He doesn't need a pilot."

"What?!?"

Lance faced George. "His name is Prowl, George. I'm sure he'd tell you himself but he's been deactivated for some time."

"You and the lions rebuilt 'him,' didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why isn't 'he' active again?"

Lance sprang up onto the mech and opened a panel on the robot's chest. "This is the spark chamber. I'd guess this is the Transfomer version of a soul."

George's eyes narrowed. "There's no spark."

Lance nodded sadly. "Prowl fell in battle. He won't activate again unless we can start up his spark."

"How do we do that?"

"We call on Aslan," a new voice called. George turned to see the lions. He nodded in greeting.

Keith stepped forward. "George, you can stay and watch but keep quiet. Lance, are you ready?"

Lance nodded and drew Megilenelen. "Ready."

George slipped back and watched as multicolored light flitted from lion to lion. He could hear them speaking but it was in a different language. Keith beckoned Lance forward and Megilenelen began to glow. The star at its hilt glittered in the light of the hanger. Each lion sent a bolt of light at the sword. Lance turned to angle the sword toward the black and white mech but the sword suddenly jerked upward and out of his grip. Lance stepped back as the shimmering weapon rose. George stared as a golden beam struck the mech and then clapped his hands to his ears as a roar rang out. There was a flash and George stumbled back. At the center of the light was a golden lion. He padded forward to stand in front of the frightened pilot.

"Do not be afraid." The lion met George's gaze. "I am Aslan, King of Narnia."

George pulled himself together and saluted. "You sent the lions."

Aslan nodded. "Very good. They hide as humans for now but, yes, they are my servants." Aslan studied George for a moment. "You and the others here are needed. Find the _Andromeda_ and aid her crew as you can."

George eyed the lion but gave a nod of agreement.

Aslan turned and strode over to the lions. He spoke to them quietly as Lance made his way over to George, Megilenelen once again sheathed at his side.

"What did He say?" Lance asked.

George looked at Lance. "We're to find a ship called the _Andromeda_ and help out."

"Good thing the lions brought along a Gundam for you."

"Where?"

Lance pointed to a maroon MS that George thought looked familiar. "Gundam Epyon. It was designed with the ZERO system but the lions left the ZERO system out and put in a few long range weapons."

"Do you have a MS?"

Lance grinned and pointed to another MS. "G-Blaze. The lions borrowed from some of the other Gundam designs to build it."

George looked the suit over. It was mostly white and, like Epyon, was winged. The wings reminded George of a bird's wings. He could see it had a sword sheathed at its left side. A shield hung on the left arm while the right arm held a rifle. George spied more weapons at the Gundam's back and missile pods on the machine's legs. _Well armed._ George turned as Aslan padded up.

"The Guardians will stay with you until the _Andromeda_ is located," Aslan rumbled. "After that, try to get yourselves on the _Andromeda_'s crew."

They all looked up as Prowl knelt awkwardly to listen. The robot smiled sheepishly. "It'll be a bit hard to fit on a ship made for humans for me."

Aslan let out a growl of amusement. "I have given you the ability to transform into human form." The Lion waited until Prowl had transformed before continuing. "Hide your Autobot identity Prowl. There are those who would try to control you if they knew."

The three looked at each other. Lance grinned. They couldn't be any different from each other if they tried. He held his hand out. "Might be cliché but: All for one and one for all."

Prowl and George put their hands in too. "Sounds good to me," Prowl rumbled.

The three looked at Aslan. He nodded in approval. "Good fortune to you. I will be watching." Light flared around the Lion and He was gone.

A/N: For those wondering, yes the Guardians are lions. They can appear as humans but they are still lions and I treat them as such. And yes, G-Blaze is mine. Next chapter: Meet the _Andromeda_.


End file.
